the_new_macys_paradefandomcom-20200214-history
Complete Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Lineup 2016 (Fan-Made)
GMC Trucks and Toro Tractors Hi-Roller Skating Clowns NYPD Motorcycle Units The Pride of West Virginia University Mountaineer Marching Band Amy Kule 90 Parade Clowns Celebrating 90 Years Banner Macy's Yellow Stars Pilgrim Men and Women Balloon Heads Autumn Leaves and Pilgrims Tom Turkey Turkey Tech Football Players & Fans Turkey Mascot Charlie Brown with his Kite (Peanuts Worldwide) Colorful Party Hat Costumes Snoopy's Doghouse Breakfast Clowns with Egg Trike 123 Sesame Street Thomas the Tank Engine (Fisher-Price) (retired) Slumber Party Clowns Joe E. Newsome High School Wolfpack Marching Band Batman (retired) Sprout Free to Play (retired) People in Coats Pre-K Clowns (retired) Ronald McDonald's Big Red Shoe Car Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) On The Roll Again Colorful Kits Toy Outfits Popeye the Sailor Man Harrison High School Marching Band School Bus Mini Car (retired) Stilt Pencils & Apple (retired) Nutty Professor Einstein & Wacy Graduates (retired) Paddington Bear (The Weinstein Company) (retired) BaseBall (since 2014) (retired) BaseBall All Stars Clowns Take Me Out To The Ball Game (retired) Baseball Outfits (retired) Mr. Tickle (retired) Planter's Nutmobile (retired) Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger (Saban Brands) Malt Shop Clowns Cary Senior High School Marching Band Pool Balls Clowns (retired) Owlette from PJ Masks Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Racing Rabbits (retired) Rocking Turtle (retired) Amethyst from Steven Universe Sayat Nova Dance Company Pikachu (The Pokemon Company International) It's All Rock N Roll Float Road Crew Airplane Hello Kitty (Sanrio) Birthday Party Clowns Girl Scouts Building A Better World Girl Scout Outfits Wiggle Worm (retired) Artist Clowns Spirit Of America Cheerleaders Trixie The Dog (retired) Circus Clowns Krazy Glue Fun House Float People Tall Stacking of Cups & Hat & Bathtub Outfits Diary Of A Wimpy Kid (Abrams Publishing) Big City Cheer Pat & Mat Macy's Great American Marching Band Molly from Bubble Guppies Goldie Blox Girl-Powered Spinning Machine (retired) Girls Constuctions Workers (retired) Trolls (Dreamworks Animation) Springtime Clowns & Gnomes Pop Flower Clowns Build-A-Bear Workshop's: Discovery Adventure Gloat Wool Hearts & Spools Outfits Queen with Hearts Joker Clowns (since 2010) Happy Hippo (retired) Holiday Clowns (retired) ToughGuy and Bulldog Trycalloon Keystone Cops & Robbers Spirit Of America Dance Stars Celebrating 90th Years Mobile Banner Felix The Cat'' ''(Dreamworks Animation) (retired) Dad, Mom, Baby Balloon Heads Macy's Old Truck (retired) Daily News Big Apple Taxi & Apple Outfits & Stilts Statues NYC Tourist Clowns Taxi Cab Simba from The Lion Guard NYPD Marching Band Harold The Policeman (retired) Harold The Fireman Fire Bridage Clowns with a Firetruck Kilgore College Rangerettes Captain Underpants Kentucky''' Fried Chicken: The Colonel's Road Trip To NYC Route Signs Outfits Patriot Clowns (since 2014) Dino the Sinclair Dinosaur (Sinclair Oil Corporation) USA Military Academy Marching Band Mount RushMore American Pride Hiking & Fishing Outfits Holiday Hoedown Clowns Hawaii All-State Marching Band '''Stilt Hibiscus King's Hawaiian: The Aloha Spirit Hawiian Pineapple Outfits Silly Seaside Clowns & Bathing Beauties Skylander's Eruptor (Activision Blizzard) (retired) Silly Sailors Clowns (since 2012) Pirate's Booty: Jolly Polly Pirate Ship (Treasure Hunt) (retired) Pirates Crews Rex The Happy Dragon (since 2012) Viking Clowns China Chendgu- Home Of The Giant Panda (retired) Angry Birds' Red (Rovio Entertainment) Grain Valley High School Marching Eagles Ice Skating Aflac Duck (Aflac Incorporated) (retired) Frozen Fall Fun Hockey Outfits Scrat with his Acorn (20th Century Fox) Pumpkins Funny Farm Clowns Stilt Turkeys (retired) Turkey Produce Truck National Dance Institute The Cranberry Cooperative Cranberry Pickers Outfits Shimmer, Shine and Leah Greendale High School Marching Band Stirrin' Up Sweet Sensations Holiday Train Conductors Half-Baked Holiday Clowns Baker Bridage Mini Car Pillsbury Doughboy (Pillsbury Company) Winter Wonderland in Central Park (retired) Yuletide Outfits (retired) Sleepy Clowns Red Candy Cane Balloon (retired) Tap Dancing Christmas Trees Santa Hat Spongebob SquarePants (Nickelodeon) Hendrickson High School Hawk Marching Band Balsams Hills Deck The Halls Ornaments & Presents Outfits Elf On The Shelf Mouse King & Nutcracker Trylcons Mother Ginger Balloonicle (retired) Nutty Crackers Ballet Clowns & Sugar Plump Fairies Heartwarming Holiday Countdown Blue Nutcrackers Kits Outfits Prospect High School Marching Knights Santa's Toy Box Clowns Rocking White Horse Rag Doll Clowns Charlie, Kit & C.J. Holiday Elves Candy Canes Stilts Santa's Sleigh Christmas Costumes Red Believe Stars (retired)